mysuperpsychosweet16fandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Bell
Alex Bell is a character in My Super Psycho Sweet 16: Part 2 and Part 3. She is the main antagonist of the third film. Character Info Alex Bell only learned she had an older sister when Skye showed up at her house unannounced, two years ago trying to escape the legacy of Charlie Rotter. Sweet, sheltered, and a little unstable, Alex saw her seemingly perfect life destroyed when Charlie arrived looking for Skye. Alex learned the truth behind her parents' marriage and saw Charlie - her real father - brutally murder them. She has spent the past two years in therapy putting the pieces of her life back together, but as the night of her own Sweet 16 approaches, Alex realizes that she and Skye might need a little family bonding. Too bad someone else decides to crash the party and keep the legend of Charlie Rotter alive. My Super Psycho Sweet 16: Part 2 Alex had been leaving for school when Skye showed up and she met with her friends, explaining to them what she had done to get the medicine for Zoe. Alex returned after sometime, having forgotten something when she sees Skye in the living room with their mother and she asks about her before throwing a tantrum outside as Skye watches the two of them argue. At first Alex was very unhappy about the situation and she tried to avoid Skye, but she eventlly grew to like her and enjoy her company as the film went on. Eventually, Alex is convinced by her friends and crush to throw a party at the closed down strippers club her dad used to own. She was hesitant but when aware of how popular she could become by throwing the party so she was quick to snag the keys and take Skye to the club to show her how cool it was. The girls began to bond by this point and Alex was very happy with Skye's approval. The party soon rolls around and Alex is having a great time. She mainly focused on her crush, waiting for him to notice her. When she seems him talking to another girl she momentarily grows self concious and she strips off her jacket and asks him to hang out. They go into another room and begin to make out but when Jams wants to go further then she intended, she forces him away and she tries to talk to him about it. He makes it known that he is willing to just as easily find another girl to make out with and possibly sex, which upsets Alex greatly. She tells him of her feelings before she storms off. Later when Brigg, Courtney, and Derek find Skye, in a fit of rage Courtney reveals that Skye is related to the mass-murderer, Charlie Rotter. Alex then angrily leaves Skye, who tries to explain the situation to her but she won't allow it. Skye calls their mom to inform her of the party going on and what happened with Alex and she comes to end the party. But before she can, Zoe is set on fire and runs out of the club, scaring all of the partygoers and they all run out of the club as Alex is grabbed by Rotter himself. He aims a knfie to her neck and plans on killing her until their mom reveals Alex is really his daughter, as she left when she was pregnant with Alex. Rotter reveals that he has killed Alex's "father" and has brought the decapitated head with him as proof. As Alex begins to panic and cry, their mother begins to yell at Skye and say very harsh things to her and as a result, Charlie then slices her throat as payback. Alex panics worse as Skye grabs her and tries to hide her away from Rotter until she can eventually trick him and stabs him through the heart. As Brigg and Skye reconcile, Alex only stares in horror over the entire event until a small time skip takes place, revealing she's in therapy now. She claims she doesn't blame Skye over what happened as she speaks to the therapist, saying that they are sisters and family, so she could never hate her. Alex then goes into the bathroom while staring at the photo of her and Skye on her cellphone before angrily throwing it at the mirror. My Super Psycho Sweet 16: Part 3 Two years later after the last movie, Alex has been living with her grandparents and soon her 16th birthday will be coming up. She decides to finally call Skye, just as her sister is leaving for collage with a new friend she met. Skye tries to refuse her gesture of trying to get to see her again but Alex manages to convince Skye to come and tells them of her current living arrangements. Although hesitant, and lost, Skye manages to make it there with her new friend and Nathan, a guy who helped them. Alex greets Skye, as do her "friends" who seem a little suspicious about Skye at first. But she soon grows upset upon finding out that Nathan had been there, with Skye. Skye tries to explain that he had helped her find her way to Alex's place. Eventually Alex calms down to explain that Nathan has become a weird stalker who seemed to be a nice guy at first until he began to act strangley. So she doesn't like knowing he's around her. Skye also confronts Alex and decides she will be leaving, as she has to get to collage and the visit was just a short one. Alex informs her that she will be turning 16 and she wants Skye to be there. Skye finds this beyond strange and calls her out on it but before she can leave, terrible events begin to occur. Nathan suits up in a mask like Charlie Rotter's and begins murdering the guests. Eventually it is revealed that Alex is actually his accomplice and the mastermind of the murders the whole time. She kills Nathan and battles with Skye, who finally defeats her sister and Alex ends up placed in a mental institution. Character Personality Alex is a seemingly kind, gentle girl who just really wants to fit in with popular, older girls. She tries hard to please her older friends but also falls into peer pressure as a result. However she seems generally happy with her choices and seems to know what she is doing. Such as claiming she lost medication when she really just gave it to Zoe, or stealing the clubs keys to hold a secret party in attempts to become popular and closer to her crush. At first she was somewhat hostile and distant with Skye but grew to quickly become attached and cared for her opinions. But after the events of the second film she's grown to despise and hate Skye, which was why she wanted her dead in the third film. She blames everything on Skye at this point but was capable of acting as if she really did wish to be with her. While Alex seemed almost normal at first, she had a lot of mental problems and had entire cabinets filled with medications she was supposedly taking, though she also made it clear she didn't. She was always slightly unhinged but it didn't come fully out until seeing her parents murdered. In which her unstable side came out from that point on and she began to show bipolar tendencies in the third film. In the second film, Alex mentions that she blames her mother for her issues due to the way she treats her. Quotes Skye Rotter Psycho Skye School Outcast The Girl Who Left Madison Penrose To Die in the basement of the Roller Dome Trivia *As of the third film, Alex is the only antagonist still alive. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Part 2 Characters Category:Part 3 Characters Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Sidekicks Category:Killers Category:Survivors Category:Villains